


Making Noise

by amaresu



Series: The Terrors and Triumphs of Space Piracy: A Girl's Own Paper [4]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wall sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sassy_lion for the beta.

Charley grins as Mel pushes her against the wall. Glitz is in the next room, so she has to bite her lip as Mel's fingers pull at her trousers. A button flies across the hall and suddenly there are wet lips pressed against her neck as Mel stifles her laughter. Charley's efforts to remain quiet are forgotten as Mel finally works her fingers into her knickers. Distantly she hopes Glitz remembers the broken nose that resulted from a thrown shoe the last time he investigated the noise. Harsh panting and open mouth kisses do little to muffle the sounds that result from the effort of Mel's clever hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suffering in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46445) by [ParanoidSeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidSeat/pseuds/ParanoidSeat)




End file.
